Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology of reducing vibration of a bearing provided on a rotating shaft for transmitting rotational motion, and particularly, to a technology capable of reducing vibration, which is generated by a rotation, by adding a structure, which serves to reduce vibration, at an outer side of an outer race of a bearing.
Description of the Related Art
A bearing is one of the mechanical elements which restrict relative motion with respect to desired motion and reduce friction between moving parts. The bearing is a component which is in contact with a rotating or reciprocally moving counterpart component and supports a shaft or the like while receiving a load. The bearing transmits rotational torque to two or more shafts and serves to adjust a rotational speed and a torque transmission ratio through a gear ratio.
There are problems in that a bearing in the related art does not have a function of reducing vibration of a vibration source which is transmitted from a rotating shaft, and additional vibration is generated due to the characteristics of the bearing. To solve the problems, there are technologies in the related art in which isolation systems are additionally mounted outside rotating devices and vibration sources to reduce vibration of the vibration sources, as illustrated in FIG. 1 (Relevant Patent Documents: Korean Patent Nos. 10-1384135 and 10-1384140).
However, in the technologies in the related art, a vibration reduction device needs to be separately and additionally mounted, an additional weight is increased, and an additional space is required, such that there is a problem in that the system is complicated.